Story time
by stephypierce
Summary: What if Sesshomaru's house was destroyed in the final battle. Who will help him rebuild his destroyed home and heart as well? Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Ok loves this is a feudal era based story. What if the final battle had taken place in the western lands? What if after the final battle, Sesshomaru's palace was turned to rubble? Who will he lean on when he needs help the most? (Mostly written in Kagome's POV) As always I don't own Inuyasha

I can't believe it's finally over. With the jewel whole, I can finally return home. But is that what I really want? I blew my bangs out of my face and frowned. There's really no point in worrying about that now, it's time to celebrate.

"Ok wench, it's time for my wish."

Inuyasha held out his hand expectantly. My eyes flickered from the jewel back to his hand. I knew this day would come, it would be wrong of me to let him make such a selfish wish. I glared at him slightly as I shook my head. Grasping the sacred jewel in my hands, I knew what must be done.

"I wish for everyone that has died by Naraku's hand be brought back and that the jewel disappear. Never to cloud the hearts of humans or demons with darkness again."

As soon as the words left my lips, I was shrouded in pink light. It was so blinding that the others couldn't see me enshrined in light. Within an instant the jewel disappeared and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Why'd you go and do that for? You knew I was going to make a wish!" Inuyasha snarled at me, not that I was afraid of him.

"No, I wasn't about to let you use such a selfish wish on the jewel like that. Besides, look."

I said as I pointed towards the others. Not only had my wish brought back Kohaku, Kikyo was given a second chance as well. Those weren't the only ones standing before us, there appeared to be hundreds of people that at one time had been slain by Naraku's evil biddings.

Looking around the clearing, I had never felt so alone as I did then.

"Kagome-chan, thank you so much. Kohaku has finally come back to me, as well as my whole clan. It's all thanks to you!"

When Sango smiled at me like that, all I could do was nod and grin like a bumbling idiot. The one person or demon rather, I expected to have already left was still there. His face gave away nothing as to what he was feeling. All he was doing was rummaging through the rubble. Something about him drew me to him like a moth to a flame. Before I could stop myself, my legs unthinkingly walked me right to him. I of course didn't notice this until he met my gaze with a piercing one of his own.

"What do you want miko?"

I instinctively flinched at his cold tone. It shouldn't have surprised me, seeing as we were never on good terms.

"I Uhm, why are you looking at the rubble?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. Unfortunately for me I didn't notice. Not really having much of a filter from brain to mouth didn't really help matters either.

"I'm just surprised that you're still here is all. Our mission is complete. I figured you would've already left to your palace instead of sticking around to play with rocks."

The growling sounds coming from him should've been a warning sign while I was talking to shut up. Stupid, oblivious me.

"What I do is no concern of yours, miko."

The malice in which he said this to me was slightly unnerving. Not wanting to die today, I slowly backed up and away from him.

~Later that evening~

We were finally celebrating the defeat of Naraku. To me, it was all worth my sacrifices to see the smiling faces of those around me. Miroku and Sango were finally going to get married, Inuyasha and Kikyo were going to get a second chance. And honestly, I wasn't the least bit bitter about it. Long before the final battle I realized I never loved Inuyasha. I love him like a brother, but not in the way I thought. I confused sibling love with something else.

As the celebration was winding down, I decided to slip away. I didn't belong here anymore, I knew that. My duty was complete, and it was time for me to go home. I smiled a genuine smile as I approached the bone eaters well. I gave one last look to the feudal era I had come to love, before jumping down the well one last time.

Or so I thought.

Instead of the blue lights that usually engulfed me, I sank straight to the bottom. I landed on my butt with an oomph. Confusion written all over my face, as I braced myself for the climb back out of the well. Just as I thought, I'm still in the feudal era. But why? I did everything I was supposed to, why can I not go home?

With a heavy heart, I drug my feet back to Kaede's hoping that Kaede might be able to shed some light as to why I can't return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not to come off as bitchy in any way, shape, or form. But, if you don't like the way I write my stories or if I make a spelling error or two, it's this simple really. Don't read it, go write your own. Trust me, I've read far worse than my last story and I'm only human so there might be an error or two but it's not intentional. I'm not against reviews by any means, but full on flames are something else entirely. Constructive criticism is fine too, but don't be a prick about it. I'm not a moron, I'm in college getting my RN and I aced all my English classes with a 94 average, so quit acting like I'm retarded and don't know the meaning of words. Sorry about the vent loves, but I'm not going to sit idly by while I'm blatantly talked down to.

Walking into Kaede's hut, I sighed setting my yellow backpack on the dirt floor. Kaede immediately picked up on my sour mood as she motioned for me to take a walk with her. I shuffled my feet so as not to be left behind.

"What ails ye child?"

"The wells not working anymore. I tried to go home, b-but nothing happened."

I watched as Kaede's face took on a bleak look as she abruptly stopped walking.

"Child, I think the well has broken. Before, ye used shards to travel between times. Now that the Shikon No Tama is gone from this world, I fear the magic that made the well work is gone too."

At hearing this, that I would never be able to go home. Never see mom, grandpa, or souta. My heart was breaking with each breath I took. I was so diligent in my duty, I sacrificed everything for this era. And now, I can never return home again. What did I possibly do to deserve this?

My legs buckled under me and I collapsed onto the ground. I let me tears flow freely, not caring who watched me. At this moment in my life, I felt utterly and completely numb. I didn't understand then, that fate had other plans for me.

"What're ya crying for, huh?"

Not bothering to look up, I already knew who the brash voice belonged to.

"I-I can't go home."

"Feh, what do ya want to go home for anyways? You belong here."

I don't know why, but that statement really got to me. I slowly stood on my feet, anger radiating off of me in waves.

"How dare you. I sacrificed so much so I could gather the jewel shards. I did everything right. I want to go home, I don't belong here."

My voice held no emotion as I spoke evenly to him.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should leave her be for a while." I smiled gratefully at Kikyo for dragging him away. Now just wasn't the time.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Kaede, I'll be back after a while."

"Be careful, child."

I plastered another fake smile on my face before venturing deep into the forest of Inuyasha. Not knowing what was to come.

Minutes of wandering aimlessly though Inuyasha's forest, I found the most beautiful flower patch I had ever seen. Since no one was around, I plopped down in the field of flowers and sighed happily as I breathed in the fragrant aroma given off by the flowers. Now I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I'll never forget when I woke up.

I kept hearing a familiar voice calling out to me. I begrudgingly acknowledged the voice as I shot up to see who was calling my name.

"Kagome-chan, you're awake. Rin was worried about you. Will you make flower crowns with Rin?"

I couldn't help but smile at the sweet antics of Rin. Yet, if Rin was here Sesshomaru had to be close by as well. Unfortunately, I was right. He was sitting in front of a tree nearly three feet away from us. He looked so serene and at peace, but I knew better.

"Of course Rin-chan, I'd love to play with you." I said nervously, my eyes couldn't help but to dart over towards Sesshomaru every now and again. I steeled my nerves as I tried to focus all of my attention onto Rin. After making several flower crowns Sesshomaru stood.

"Rin, come."

"Can Kagome-chan come with us?"

Before I could even answer for myself, Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

"No Rin."

"But Kagome-chan could help us rebuild. And Rin chan will be lonely with no one to play with while everyone is building. Please Sesshomaru-sama."

I could tell Rin wasn't used to not getting her way. I was slightly confused as to what she meant by rebuild.

"Rebuild? Rebuild what?"

I watched his face, searching for a clue as to what he was thinking. His face gave nothing away.

"That rubble as you called it, is all that's left of my home."

I covered my mouth as I gasped, I really couldn't have been more stupid. Of course his palace was destroyed, we fought in the western lands. Though massive in size, we really should've been more careful while we were fighting.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama, if there's anything I can do to help, please let me." Just like that my caring nature got the best of me once more. I watched him as he remained silent, thinking over my offer.

"If you truly wish to help, I won't stop you. Know this miko, once you enter my pack there is no leaving. Be certain this is what you want, for there is no turning back."

That last part should've been a warning. I couldn't process it then, I was more in shock over him speaking more than one sentence. While I was in a slight state of shock, Sesshomaru and Rin started to leave the clearing.

"Hurry up Kagome-chan or you'll get left behind." Rin said over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with the cold hearted demon lord.

I sprinted to catch up to the small group. Panting for breath and wheezing slightly, I put one hand on the side of a tree to try and steady myself.

"We'll camp here."

That's all it took for my body to collapse onto the hard ground.

"Phew!" I said as I wiped my brow that was full of sweat. I grimaced as I realized I probably didn't smell very pleasing to the demon lord.

I slowly stood to my feet as I glanced at Rin. She looked dirtier than I did, and I wrinkled my nose slightly.

"C'mon Rin-chan let's go find somewhere to bathe."

The young girl bounced around happily, eager to get attention from anyone.

"Ok, Kagome-chan, Rin likes baths."

I smiled down at little Rin, before leaving camp to find a hot spring, or a lake.

After wandering around for nearly a half-hour, we finally found a small lake. Helping Rin undress first before myself, we rushed into the cool water. I shivered slightly, not realizing how cold the water temperature was going to be. Once my body adjusted to the cold water, I dove underwater to try and rinse my hair out. It was riddled with blood and sweat from the earlier battle against Naraku. Once I was satisfied that I had gotten everything out of my hair, I turned to Rin. Her hair didn't look overtly dirty, but I knew it probably needed washed. Without instruction, Rin did the same that I had just done. Diving under water to rinse her hair with the clean water. Once I was certain that she was clean, well as clean as you can get without soap, we both climbed out of the lake to our clothes.

Having no access to towel was another problem, but I figured we would dry off at camp around a fire. I helped Rin get dressed first, before dressing myself. Before I knew it, we were back into the depths of the forest, trying to find our way back to camp.

Rin didn't seem to care that we were lost as she was merrily skipping ahead of me.

"Wait up Rin!"

I shouted as she skipped right out of my sight. Running to catch up with her, I gasped. A green snake demon had wrapped its body around Rin, trying to crush her.

"Kagome-chan, help Rin!"

I went to reach for my bow, but paled when I realized I didn't have it. Think Kagome, I don't need the bow anymore. I said to myself as I psyched myself up. I called forth my miko energy, transferring it from inside of me and onto my hands. I ran at the ugly snake demon, before placing my miko charged palms onto his slimy scales. The snake demon shrieked as it was turned to ash. Rin was gasping for air, panting heavily on the ground. I smiled happily down at her, genuinely happy that she was alright and that I had taken extensive training from Kaede in secret several months before the final battle.

Once Rin had calmed her breathing she clasped her smaller hand into mine, as we maneuvered our way back to camp. Once back at camp, Rin immediately ran to Sesshomaru's side and hugged him.

"Kagome-chan is so cool! Rin-chan was almost hurt by a snake demon, but Kagome-chan's hands glowed a bright pink and turned the snake into ashes!"

Sesshomaru looked over to me, giving me an indifferent look.

"You're clothes are wet."

It was almost as if he was ignoring Rin's earlier statement. He probably doesn't think I can even do that, I huffed as I made a small fire by rubbing two sticks together.

"C'mon Rin-chan, let's get dry by the fire." I said cheerfully, trying with all my might to ignore the piercing stare I was receiving from Sesshomaru. Not long after Rin sat beside me at the fire, did she curl up in a ball and fall into a peaceful slumber.

Once she was asleep, I feared for my life. I wondered if he would kill me for putting her in danger, or would he just hurt me as a warning. As I watched Sesshomaru, he remained passive, doing nothing but staring back.

"Is it true, miko?"

"H-huh?"

I was slightly shocked that he addressed me at all, as he wasn't really one for idle chit chat.

"I don't like to repeat myself, miko."

"I mean no disrespect Sesshomaru-sama, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Sesshomaru's face remained the same blank expression. His voice gave away his annoyance, however.

"Is what Rin said true about your hands?"

I should've known, why else would he want to talk to me for?

"Yes, I trained with Kaede in secret several months ago to strengthen my miko powers." Pride was evident in my voice, I was proud of all that I had accomplished with my miko powers. I had come a long way from the girl that had first appeared in the feudal era and couldn't control her miko powers.

"Hn. Rest, tomorrow we head out to the western lands. There will be no stops."

"Ok, well good night then."

I whispered, I knew he had heard me. I stretched out in front of the fire, grimacing at the unforgiving hard ground. I don't know how Rin did this every night, I knew my back was going to be sore in the morning. I couldn't complain, I chose to come with them. I needed this, this would give me a purpose. A reason to stay in the feudal era, albeit a small reason compared to my last duty. Anything to make me feel wanted or needed was all I needed right now.

I would've never came with them, if I had known about the trials to come.

"What happened next, mama?"

My eldest son asked as he tugged onto my arm excitedly. I smiled down at my curious son, while patting the seat next to me on the bench in our massive garden.

"You sure are curious, are you sure i'm not boring you?"

I asked him, as he hurriedly shook his head.

"No, I want to learn about how you and papa fell in love."

I snickered loudly, just thinking about it.

"Well if you're sure son, I guess I can continue. But it won't be like the fairy tale you're expecting, eventually it became magical, though."

I said dreamily, just thinking about how Sesshomaru and I fell in love.

"Well then, I guess I better continue the story, huh? We might be here for a while."

My son just smiled up at me, eager to hear every little detail of how a miko human woman melted the icy heart of a powerful demon lord.

Ok well that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be posted sometime next weekend. With Mid-terms this week it'll be probably be around Saturday evening or early Sunday! Let me know what you guys think, as I said before I'm open to any ideas or criticism. Just not flames, as I see no need for being overtly cruel just to be cruel.


End file.
